Rude Brother's
by CrimsonWolfSaid
Summary: En la preparatoria de Konoha siempre hay grupitos en los que cada uno pertenece, están Los Cerebros, Divas, Fans de los 20 Galanes, Los Slug, Los Extra y al final Akatsuki. Pero en este inusual grupo existen los llamados "Rude Brother's" que han conseguido muy mala reputación tras cada cosa que sale a la luz, hasta que estos dos caen en el juego de un par extrañamente dominante.


Los personajes no son mios, ninguno de ellos. Todo estos son de Kishimoto y solamente la trama me pertenece, disfruten.

:)

* * *

Los Rude Brothers no eran más que dos hermanastros adinerados, con muy mala reputación dado que no solo pertenecían al grupo más temido de la preparatoria, "Akatsuki" era constituido por diez miembros.

Nueves hombres y una mujer, todos del ultimo año de B-E. El antiguo líder, Uzumaki Nagato se mudó al extranjero junto con su hermana Uzumaki Karin dejando atrás al grupo.

"Rude Boys, ¿he?"

Hidan y Kakuzu, hermanastros con pensamientos distintos, pero la misma fama.

Hidan era todo un sadomasoquista, lastimando a los demás, humillándolos o incluso llevando a si mismo a la borde de la muerte, un Jashinista. No era para nada feo, formaba parte de los 20 galanes de la preparatoria de Konoha, puesto que es muy llamativo siempre termina tirando los condones usados por donde el vaya.

Su "tradición"

Kakuzu por su lado, es mas calmado, no tiende a estar con muchas personas no por que lo incomodan sino que siempre lo joden con el dinero y es tan tacaño que hasta su querida abuela vendería para obtener más dinero. Esa era la parte desagradable, no gastaba ni en una sola paleta por algún amigo, no...Kakuzu era de esos que si tienes que comprar miles de cosas para lograr follarse a la más bonita o cualquier otra, preferiría sentarse a mirar como su hermanastro la seducía para luego llevársela a la cama.

"Maldito Hidan... ¡de nuevo gastando en mugrosos condones!"

Claro, Kakuzu no era feo pero siempre lleva el rostro lo más cubierto posible dejando ver solamente sus ojos verdes y algunas veces parte de su nariz.

"¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Se supone que estaría en el banco!"

Kakuzu estaba apoyado en la pared de la escuela secundaria del pueblo, esperando la hora en que su amado hermanastro terminara sus "deberes".

"¡Maldito Hidan, maldito pedofilo, hijo de la punta de un barco!"

Si, Kakuzu estaba siendo guardia mientras Hidan estaba entre los arbustos dándole todo su "poder" a una niña de 13 años, en otras palabras, siendo su cómplice.

Oh si, Hidan siempre tenía victorias cuando Kakuzu estaba de guardia mientras azotaba a las chicas tan duro como pudiera sin tener que dejar a alguna en silla de ruedas por romperle las piernas.

– ¡Ya vámonos Kakuzu, el trabajo ya esta hecho!

– ¡Me tuviste esperándote aquí dos miserables horas!

– ¡Oh vamos! ¡¿No quieres que mamá sepa que su hijito esta tras las rejas y el bueno para nada del hermanastro no pudo defenderlo o si?!

– ¡Un día te coseré la boca!

– ¡Lo que tu digas, ahora ya larguémonos, antes que la niña empiece a arrepentirse y grite!

"¡Maldito sádico!"

Al final del día ambos llegaron a la casa he... -mansión- y se tomaron un baño mientras uno de los celulares sonaba.

– ¿Quien es ahora, no me digas que es otra de tus citas?

– ¡Ellas me aman!

– ¡Solo contesta!

– ¡Con una mierda, no me estés mandando que no soy tu mandadero! ¡Hola hermosa!, ¿donde y cuando quieres que vaya?

De pronto el Jashinista pegó un grito casi dejando sordo al hermanastro, oh pero eso no iba a quedarse así.

Si, alguien iba a perder condones y alguien tendría que ser padre de probablemente 14 niños o más.

Kakuzu estaba empezando a planear pero se le fue al instante que vio que Hidan le hacia señas.

– ¿Quien?

–Es el jefe...

–Imbecil, querré escuchar que le digas hermosa de nuevo al líder. ¡Dame eso! ¿Qué ha pasado Pein-sama?

A los pocos minutos, colgó y se quedo en pleno silencio, pensando en como tomar lo que el jefe le dijo que hiciera.

– ¿Kakuzu?

– ¡Cierra la boca, que por ti vamos a ser niñeros!

– ¿Qué?

–Pein-sama quiere que cuidemos a su hermana Konan y a unas amigas que llegaran esta noche a su casa (he...) -mansión- y no podemos negarnos.

– ¿Por que?

–Le dijiste hermosa y te le insinuaste al líder, ¡¿realmente no sabes por que?!

– ¡Yo no se ser un buen niñero o como fregados se diga, lo único en que soy bueno es en meterles toda la regla en las co-!

– ¡Hidan!

Al día siguiente en la noche

–Por cualquier cosa ya saben que hacer.

–Si Pein-sama.

–Mm.

–Regreso mañana a las 10 y espero que todo como lo dejo lo encuentre.

–Si Pein-sama.

–Mm.

–Ah, Hidan, ¿no quieres volver a decirme hermosa?

–Siempre mira quien llama, idiota.

Al irse, notó que Kakuzu lo miraba y negaba con la cabeza.

– ¡¿Qué mierdas me miras, alienígena?!

– ¡Púdrete!

Minutos mas tarde

– ¡Yo!

– ¿Donde estabas Konan? Tus amigas llegan en cualquier momento.

–Estaba bañándome, no molestes Kakuzu.

– ¡Oye Konan, una cosa que seas hermana del jefe y otra que trates mal a mi hermanastro!

¿En serio...era en serio oír eso de los labios de Hidan? ¡Tenía que ser un milagro, no había dicho ninguna palabrota!

– ¡El único que puede molestar a este Imbecil alienígena soy yo, así que discúlpate conmigo sino quieres saber lo que se siente cuando te retuercen las piernas!

Era demasiado bello como para ser verdad.

"¡Muerte, Hidan!"

– ¿Oh? Quisiera saber...

Konan no solo era la hermana del tipo más temido de Konoha, sino también una de las 5 bellezas de ella. Claro, ella era una diosa, hermoso cuerpo que cargaba, tanto que hasta parecía pecado ser tan...voluminosa.

– ¿Provocándome de nuevo, Konan?

–No lo se, pero no me han dejado sentir ni un poco de placer incluso haciéndolo...aparentemente ni siquiera tu puedes tocarme aun que te diera permiso.

– ¡Oye, si tanto quieres que te la meta hasta lo mas profundo de ti lo haré!

– ¡Por el amor de dios, cierren la boca! ¡Tus amigas ya han llegado!

Después que las amigas de la peliazul entraran, hablaron un rato y estuvieron preguntándole sobre los otros dos miembros de Akatsuki que estaban cuidándola.

– ¿Que yo haga que?

–Konan, no estarás hablando en serio... ¿o si?

–Si, así que hazlo.

Los hermanastros intercambiaron miradas, no entendían por que o cuales eran sus razones, pero ella petición de sus amigas le dijo a Kakuzu que se quitara la mascara y dejara ver su cara, algo que muy pocos han visto y esos pocos solo eran Hidan, su madre, su padre, el mayordomo de la casa -mansión- de Pein y el mencionando.

Una vez más se miraron y después a la chica de ojos dorados, su mirada feroz era tan penetrante que era incluso mejor que el aparato reproductor de Hidan.

–Esta bien

Comenzó a quitarse la mascara que tenía puesta, entonces cuando ya faltaba poco para que ya no la tuviera encima, las amigas de Konan gritaron y salieron huyendo sin querer saber como era al final. Bueno, todas menos una, una cierta pelirrosa quedó inmóvil al mirarle el al rostro al chico.

"Genial..."

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la joven, entonces la peliazul la abrazó y miró a los muchachos de Akatsuki.

–Bueno, estamos solos...los cuatro...sin nadie que nos mire.

Hidan sabia perfectamente a lo que ella iba, pero nunca pensó que habría alguien quien se moría por su hermanastro y sin verle el rostro, ¿era amor? Nah, el no sabia de eso y no sabría identificarlo, pero si sabía que no solo el iba a disfrutar esa noche.

–Kakuzu, ya es tiempo que tengas algo de diversión con una chica muy especial.

– ¡Jaja, no puedo creer que una chica quiera follarse a mi hermano el alienígena! ¡Que puta, jaja!

– ¡Y tu Hidan!

– ¿Yo que?

– ¡Ya es hora que te hagas responsable y sientas lo que es estar con una verdadera mujer, no te perdonaré si te acuestas con otras a partir de ahora!

– ¡¿Q-Que?!

Como estaban en el cuarto de Konan y por alguna razón había dos camas, arrastró a Hidan a la suya y la pelirrosa solo lo tomo de la mano a Kakuzu para llevarlo a la otra y "aprovecharse" de lo concertado que estaba.

–N-Ni siquiera...ni siquiera se tu nombre

–Haruno Sakura, ahora se el chico del que todos hablan.

– ¿Ah?

–Por favor, los Rude Brothers no solo es por su falta de educación y mala fama...tiene que haber más.

Konan comenzó a insinuarles más y más sobre lo que estaba pensando el otro día con su mejor amiga pelirrosa, Sakura.

Los hermanastros se miraron y les apareció una sonrisa picara en cada uno, ya habían captado el mensaje y por supuesto que iban a hacerles saber a esas dos jovencitas lo que era ser un Rude Brother.

Muy pronto, la ropa estaba fuera del alcance dejándolas a un lado del juego.

Ambos con diferentes caricias pero el mismo ritmo.

Dentro, afuera, dentro, afuera, dentro y afuera.

Los cuerpos de ambas chicas estaban casi temblando sino fuese por que las sostenían bien.

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba y abajo. Una y otra vez penetrándoles la santa gloria, Hidan por su parte decidió jugar y darle la vuelta a Konan haciendo el mismo movimiento que hice anteriormente mientras penetraba la suavidad del dulce y voluminoso cuerpo de la hermana de su jefe.

Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, adentro y afuera. Una, dos, tres, más veces, más rápido y Kakuzu no tardó en hacer lo mismo con el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de Sakura, mientras sus pechos brincaban de arriba y abajo rápidamente sin detenerse y dejando que el hermanastro tacaño le hiciera lo que nunca hizo con otra mujer.

Jalándose los cabellos entre los dos, sosteniendo las piernas tan cansadas de las chicas que estaban por caer rendidas sino fuese por que ellos continuaron sin preguntarles siquiera si querían un descanso.

Toda la noche con partes brincando, de un lado a otro y jugueteando todo lo que se podía manipular.

Toda la noche, sin parar, sin un descanso hasta que ninguno pudo continuar y las dejaron caer por fin a las húmedas pero tibias camas. Después de unos minutos, ellos notaron que ya estaban dormidas y al mirar al reloj solo dejaron salir una risita cada uno en señal de satisfacción, chocaron sus puños e igualmente que ellas fueron a dormir con sus nuevas y últimas amadas dueñas.

Kakuzu abrazaba con tanta ternura a Sakura que hasta creía parecerle que era amor... ¿tal vez? Hidan no cambiaba para nada ni en su modo de dormir con una chica dejara de ser un pervertido, cara contra pechos, todo el rostro de Hidan estaba enterrado entre los jugosos pechos de Konan.

En una oficina

–Oh cielos, hn.

– ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

–Aja, hn.

–Pein-sama no debe saber.

– ¿No debo saber que?

"Mierda"

* * *

Ok, esta historia de pronto se me ocurrio al estar escuchando "Rude Boy" de Rihanna. Creanme que hasta las 12 am lo termine, jaja vaya imaginacion la mia no? xd

Gracias por leer


End file.
